


We're All Friends Here

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, But only a little, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Drinking Games, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Crush, Truth or Dare, but nobody gets drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of truth or dare may lead to some major revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've jumped on the Truth or Dare bandwagon.
> 
> Title from "Truth or Dare" by Marianas Trench. Yeah, the song goes well with the fic as well, you should give it a listen.

Harry can remember how the night started: with a suggestion of Truth or Dare and a roll of his eyes.

“Really, guys?!?” Harry had said looking at the others with an ‘are-you-serious-right-now’ look.

Louis had just smirked at Harry and Harry knew this was trouble.

**_Flashback:_ **

_“Let’s begin. Liam, truth or dare?” Louis asked with a mischievous grin._

_“Truth,” Liam answered promptly._

_“Is it true that you wank to gay porn?”_

_Harry watched as Liam turned pinker than he’s ever seen the lad go before and he’d swear he saw Zayn wink at the embarrassed boy from the corner of his eye._

_*cough**cough*”Sometimes.”*Cough*_

_“What?” Louis asked._

_“I answered. S’not my fault if you didn’t hear me,” Liam said with a slight smirk._

_Harry couldn’t believe his ears. Liam, LIAM had just admitted to wanking to gay porn. Harry bit his cheek to keep from smiling. Well, that made two of them. Three, if the look Zayn gave was any indication._

_“Truth or Dare, Zayn,” Liam asked._

_Zayn stroked his ever-present stubble as he pretended to think._

_“Dare. I choose dare,” Zayn said smiling._

_“I dare you to call your mum right now and talk to her while you have a wank,” Liam said with something different in his eyes when he looked at Zayn. It was like he was daring Zayn with his eyes to chicken out._

_Louis gasped at the words that had left Liam’s mouth. It was the kind of dare that Louis would come up with but no one would have ever expected this kind of thing from Liam._

_Harry looked from Liam to Zayn and back again, turning away only when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Niall was next to Harry on the couch, facepalming. Harry didn’t think any of them had expected the game to go so far on the side of gay so quickly._

_Harry patted Niall’s knee sympathetically and left his hand to rest there as he turned his attention back to Liam and Zayn._

_Zayn had his phone in one hand, only looking away from Liam long enough to hit his mum’s speed-dial before locking his eyes on Liam’s once again and snaking his other hand into his sweats._

_Harry watched transfixed as Zayn greeted his mum on the phone, the hand in his trousers slowly working his length._

_Liam’s eyes kept traveling from Zayn’s face to his sweats as Zayn spoke to his mum as calm as ever except for the occasional hitch to his breath._

_Harry tore his eyes away from the scene just in time to see Louis not-so-subtly adjust himself, jaw unhinged as he stared at Zayn in disbelief._

_Then, Harry turned to Niall and saw that he, too, was captivated by the sight. He didn’t seem to notice how tight Harry was gripping the knee still under his hand. Harry, having only just noticed his bruising grip, went to move his hand away only to be stopped by Niall placing a hand on top of his retreating one effectively holding it in place._

_Thinking little of it, Harry turned back to Zayn to see that his eyes were still locked on Liam and his hand was working at a steadily quickening pace._

_“What’s that, Mum?” Harry vaguely heard Zayn say into the phone. “Why do I sound so out of breath? Oh, I’m just at the Gym with Liam. Had a sudden urge to call home.”_

_Liam’s eyes shot up from Zayn’s crotch at the mention of his name and Zayn’s mocha eyes bore into Liam’s dark chocolate ones until they shut involuntarily as he reached his orgasm._

_“Yeah, it was good talking to you, too, Mum,” Zayn said before hanging up._

_Louis, Niall, and Harry hooted, hollered, and clapped their hands in appreciation of a dare well accomplished._

_Zayn bowed unabashedly before excusing himself for a moment to clean up and change, the wet spot on his sweats evident as he passed._

_“I’m sorry, but tha’ was hot!” Niall said to break the silence once Zayn was gone, launching into a conversation with Louis._

_Harry sat quietly just listening and he noticed that Liam was sitting stock still, staring at the seat Zayn had just left, and sporting a tent in his basketball shorts._

_“Excuse me,” Liam mumbled before rising and running to lock himself in the bathroom._

_~~~  
_

So that was how it had started. Little did any of them know, the night that started with a whimper (and a barely concealed moan) would end with a very audible BANG.

 

 

 

Well, maybe _Louis_ knew.

 

 

 

 

Maybe that was his plan all along.


	2. Chapter 2

The tension in the air is thick as Zayn returns to his chair in a fresh pair of stolen basketball shorts. Harry wonders if he's making some kind of statement by stealing Liam’s clothes.

“Where’s Liam?” Zayn asks gesturing Liam’s empty seat.

“Right here,” Liam answers entering the room again. His eyes linger on Zayn’s legs, taking in the stolen shorts before abruptly looking away and heading into the kitchen.

“Who wants a drink?” he calls over his shoulder.

Louis, Niall, and Zayn all call out their orders and Harry, being Harry, actually gets up to _help_ Liam gather everything.

Liam stiffens at the sound of footsteps entering the kitchen but then relaxes again once he realizes that it's just Harry.

“Alright, mate?” Harry asks not bothering to hide his amusement.

Liam ignores him, instead disappearing behind the refrigerator door as he scoops out their drinks.

Harry is unperturbed by Liam’s dismissal and reaches into the cabinets to pull out a bag of crisps. At the very least, Niall will want some. Once he has the crisps in hand, he leans back against the counter to watch Liam fumbling with the bottle opener. He seems a bit nervous and Harry can’t help his curiosity.

“Is there something going on that we don’t know about, Liam?” Harry asks, serious for once.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Harry,” Liam answers steadfastly keeping his eyes on his work.

Harry scoffs taking the poor abused bottle from Liam’s hands and using the edge of the counter to pop off the top before handing it back to Liam with a glimmer in his eyes that says _oh really?_ and a knowing smirk.

Liam sighs taking the bottle back and rolling his eyes at his friend.

“Oh, go fuck Tomlinson,” he retorts to Harry’s unspoken challenge.

Harry immediately reddens.

“Shut the fuck up, Payne!” he hisses poking his head around the corner to see if anyone ( _ahem_ Louis) has heard and retreating back into the kitchen when it appears that no one has. “Think you could say that a little louder next time?”

“Sure. GO FU _mmphh…_ ” Harry slaps a hand over Liam’s mouth before his _former_ friend can shout the rest.

Liam’s mouth may be covered but his eyes shine with mirth and Harry aims a glare at him in response.

“Just remember, Liam, payback’s a bitch,” Harry says with a smirk before removing his hand and grabbing two opened drinks from the counter along with the crisps just as Zayn steps in.

“What’s all the ruckus?” Zayn asks watching as Harry walks by and into the lounge to hand the drinks he's carrying to Niall and Louis.

Liam shrugs, opening the last beer bottle as Zayn’s view returns to him.

Zayn takes one of the bottles and lifts it to his lips, taking a swallow and Liam can’t help the way his eyes remain glued to the sight, taking in the way Zayn’s mouth is a darker shade of pink on the inside edges. He is still watching as Zayn lowers the bottle and licks the excess moisture from his lips.

“You okay?” Zayn asks, nudging Liam from his trance with an elbow.

“Huh?” Liam says when he snaps out of it. “Oh, yeah… We should get back.”

Liam grabs his and Harry’s drinks and steps around Zayn to exit the kitchen and return to his seat.

Zayn returns a second later, smirk adorning his features as he sits contemplating his band mates.

“Is that mine?” Harry asks, pointing to the extra drink in Liam’s hand.

“Oh, yeah,” Liam says handing it over. He waits until Harry is taking a sip before adding, “I spit in it.”

“Mmm,” Harry moans playfully, taking a deeper drink and throwing a wink at Liam. “Delicious.”

Harry's pretty sure he hears Liam mutter something that sounds like ‘ _wanker’_ under his breath.

“Okay, _Harry_ ,” Zayn calls. “Truth or Dare.”

“Dare,” Harry answers without hesitation. “Bring it on, Malik.”

Zayn lets his eyes roam over Niall and Louis for a moment before they come to a rest on Niall. “I dare you to try to get Niall hard…”

Niall’s eyes widen, and if he's being honest (which he is not even about to) he gets a little hard just at the thought.

Harry scoffs. “Too easy.”

“…using only his nipples.”

“ _Nice_ ,” Liam smirks at Zayn and high-fives him for a well thought out dare.

Harry simply shakes his head, still smiling and turns to Niall next to him on the couch.

“Come on,” Harry coaxes putting his hands on Niall’s sides to grab his shirt and letting his thumbs graze the little nubs on Niall’s chest. “Off with your shirt.”

Niall rolls his eyes (more out of pleasure than annoyance) and lets Harry pull the shirt over his head, watching as the cheeky lad throws the crumpled shirt at Zayn.

“Watch the master work,” Harry smirks at Liam and Zayn before leaning forward to just _breathe_ over one of Niall’s nipples as he thumbs at the other. Niall shivers at the warm breath on his cold skin. He closes his eyes when he feels Harry’s tongue on him, sucking him in and teasing with a flick of his tongue before moving to give the other nipple the same treatment. He is slow and methodical in his seduction of Niall’s nipples, enjoying the act far more than he probably should. When both of them are hard under his fingers, Harry runs a hand slowly down Niall’s abdomen until it's rested just over his cock. Harry cups the boy in his hand once, giving a gentle squeeze before jumping up with a shout.

“Behold my success!” Harry says to the room gesturing at Niall’s tented pants.

“I’m not sure that counts,” Zayn says. “You touched ‘is dick there at the end.”

“I had to know if I was done,” Harry argues with a shrug.

“You could’ve _looked,”_ Louis mutters crossly but no one really notices his mood.

“That _is_ true,” Liam agrees with the sullen boy before turning to Zayn in Harry’s defense. “But Niall was already hard before Harry touched him, I can vouch.”

“Thank you!” Harry calls to Liam, getting a smile and a shake of the head in return.

“Can we stop talking about my dick like it’s not in the room now?” Niall asks with a laugh as Zayn throws his shirt back to him.

No one notices Louis’ glare that keeps moving from Zayn to Niall and back again.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry takes a swallow of his drink before diving right back into the game.

“Ok, Niall. I think you’ve earned a go,” Harry smiles flirtatiously at his Irish friend.

“Truth,” Niall answers before Harry can even ask. “I’m not drunk enough to pull off any of these dares you nutters are coming up with.”

“Yet,” Liam supplies with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. 

“Okay, Niall. If you had no choice, would you rather get off with the help of only your hand for the rest of your life?  
 _Or_ would you have sex with men for the rest of your life?” Harry asks watching for the color that he knows is going to paint Niall’s cheeks at his question.

He isn’t disappointed. Niall flushes all across his face and down his neck and chest.

“Depends. Which hand would I be stuck with?” Niall asks laughing.

Harry shakes his head with a small chuckle. “Either. You can switch if you want.”

“Oh, well in that case-“

“You can’t tell me you’d stick with your hand, mate,” Zayn cuts Niall off, brows raised in disbelief. “I won’t believe it.”

“You didn’t let me finish,” Niall argues but he looks sheepish. Then, instead of answering he poses a question to the rest of them. “Would any of you?”

“Not a chance.”

“No way.”

“Nope.”

“Heeeyyyyy,” Harry breaks in. “This is _Niall’s_ truth. None of us have to answer it.”

“Oh, come on, Harry,” Louis pushes leaning around Niall to see Harry’s face more clearly. “We already answered it. You might as well.”

Harry just shakes his head with a sideways grin as he leans back into the sofa cushions, getting more comfortable. “I do not fold under peer pressure, Tomlinson.”

Louis is looking at Harry like it's a challenge he's seriously considering accepting as he takes a swallow of his beer, so Niall comes back with his answer before the game can be derailed.

“Ok. Sure. Men. Especially if they can get me hard using just my nipples,” Niall says with an exaggerated wink at Harry. Harry laughs loudly as Louis chokes on his drink, spitting it all over the table in front of him. 

The other boys join in the laughter as Louis coughs trying to catch his breath, Niall patting him on the back unhelpfully. 

Louis shakes his head at his so-called friends when he can finally suck in some air again. 

“ _Bastards_ ,” he mumbles.

“What about you, Tommo?” Niall asks still laughing. “Truth or Dare?” 

Louis looks around the room taking in the smirk on each face and knows without a doubt that they are still laughing at him. Oh, well. His dignity has mostly vanished by this point, might as well get wet. 

“Dare,” he says to Niall. 

“Gay chicken. With Liam,” Niall says. 

Suddenly, no one is laughing anymore. 

Harry’s heart is thudding in his chest. Zayn’s throat has gone dry. Liam is glancing nervously between Louis and Harry. 

Louis doesn’t notice because he's busy giving Harry a pointed look that Harry is far too oblivious to realize the meaning behind before taking a deep breath and rising from the couch. 

Louis says nothing as he walks over to Liam’s armchair and straddles his lap. Liam throws Harry an apologetic look over Louis’ shoulder that everyone but Louis catches sight of. Zayn and Niall both give Harry sympathetic looks; they hadn’t known he liked Louis. Harry gives a shrug, trying to play it off like it isn’t killing him to watch Louis on Liam’s lap, lips getting closer by the second. But when Niall places a comforting hand on Harry’s thigh, he captures it before Niall can remove it, soaking in as much strength as he can to keep from jumping up and running from the room. 

Liam has every intention of actually playing along, letting Louis kiss him, take control and do what he feels he needs to do to prove himself to the other boys but at the last second Liam can’t do it. He can’t hurt his best mate like that. So when Louis’ breath is brushing over his lips, Liam turns away. 

“I can’t.” 

Louis pulls back, slightly offended. “Seriously?!?” 

“Sorry, Tommo,” Liam jokes as lightly as he can, shrugging. “You’re not my type.” 

“Well. That was easy,” Louis huffs climbing off of Liam’s lap and flopping petulantly back down onto the sofa. Everyone is getting action but him. 

It's awfully quiet in the room as Louis stews in his agitation and everyone else revels in their relief. 

Harry soon breaks the silence though. 

“Lou?” 

Louis glares in Harry’s direction but his gaze automatically softens when he lays eyes on the other boy. Sap that he is, he can never be harsh with Harry. 

“What is it, Harry?” 

“It’s your turn to ask,” Harry reminds him. 

While his eyes are locked with Harry’s an idea comes to him. It makes him nervous but it's sort of the purpose behind this whole game. 

“Right, okay,” Louis says mentally talking himself into going through with his idea. “Harry, truth or dare?” 

“Dare,” Harry answers giving Louis a cheeky grin. Harry knows that Louis’ dares are usually the most embarrassing or sexual things that the Doncaster lad can think of. He also knows he’ll do it, whatever it is, if it makes the other boy smile. Or laugh. _God_ , his laughter is beautiful. 

Louis cleares his throat and shifts in his seat. Can he do it? On the one hand, it might answer some lingering questions. On the other, he might not like the answers. He rolls his shoulders before looking Harry in the eye. 

"I dare you to make out with your favorite person in the room for three minutes," Louis delivers the dare with an evil grin though all he can feel right now are his nerves threatening to shake him apart. He really should have gone into acting. 

Harry's eyes widen almost imperceptibly as he swallows past the sudden lump in his throat but he gets up slowly. He can feel everyone's eyes on him and the tension in the room has turned from something light and playful to thick, sexual. Everyone knows where he's going to end up. Well, except maybe the boy in question, his favorite. 

Niall nudges Harry as he passes. Secretly, encouragingly. Zayn gives him a wink and a nod. Liam smiles and gives him a thumbs up. 

All of these things go unnoticed by Louis who hasn't taken his gaze off of Harry, watching with eyes swimming with hope as Harry steps closer. And then the curly-haired lad is climbing over him, straddling his lap. 

"I'll time it," Zayn calls but he's largely ignored. 

Harry is busy wrapping his arms around Louis' neck, fingers getting lost in scraggly hair. Louis is busy trying to remember to breathe. 

"Ready?" Harry asks looking intently at Louis' lips instead of his eyes. 

"Yeah," Louis whispers in answer, tentatively wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. 

And then Harry is leaning in. 

Louis' eyes close as his lips meet Harry's and in less than a second his whole body is on fire with desire for the other boy. His arms make their way higher, pulling Harry tight against him, as close as he possibly can as they both give in to the cravings they have for each other. 

Louis vaguely thinks that he should have asked for more than three minutes but in the end it doesn't matter. 

__It doesn't matter because Zayn isn't keeping time. He and the other boys have left the room. And it will be a while before Louis and Harry come up for air.__


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn, Niall, and Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been up friday but there was an ice storm that took out the power. Sorry.

While Liam and Niall sneak off quietly to a vacant room, Zayn goes to get them another round of desperately needed drinks from the kitchen before stealthily joining the other two boys. Which, really, all the stealth is unnecessary if the way Harry and Louis are going at it is any indication. Zayn thinks the world could come crashing down around them and the two boys wouldn’t hear a thing but the blood rushing to their nether regions and the heavy breathing going on.

When Zayn enters the guest bedroom he hands off the drinks before closing the door behind him with a soft click before joining Liam and Niall on the bed. 

“Think they’ll be at it long?” Liam asks with a smirk as everyone gets settled.

“Yeah, for a while, I think,” Zayn answers.

“Should we keep playing?” Niall asks hoping the others will agree. He’s a bit embarrassed about it but his dick is still hard and he wouldn’t mind if someone was dared to do something about it. He’s not greedy or anything though, let him get a bit more alcohol in him and he’ll happily return the favor.

“Want to?” Zayn asks looking intently at Liam and Niall feels a bit like he’s intruding on something.

“Yeah. Let’s keep playing,” Liam answers not looking away.

The sexual tension is thick and Niall rolls his eyes before throwing himself between the two other boys. They sit cross legged on the bed facing each other while Niall now rests on his side, head propped on his hand as he faces Zayn. Liam and Zayn can pair up at the end of the night if they want but _they_ are the ones who got Niall into this mess and he’s not going to let them forget about him until he’s gotten some kind of relief.

“I’ll go first,” he announces rolling back onto his back to peer up at Liam. “Liam, truth or dare?”

Liam looks at Niall, calculating before he decides that Niall’s dares probably won’t be too bad. “Dare.”

“I dare you to call Zayn ‘daddy’ for the rest of the night,” Niall says.

Liam’s eyes widen. He’s never telling Niall any of his secrets ever again. Well, he didn’t _mean_ to tell Niall about his daddy kink in the first place. Niall sort of overheard him talking to Harry about it. But _still_.

“Your turn, Li,” Zayn tells Liam, drawing the boy from his plans on how to murder Niall in his sleep and get away with it. Liam’s eyes land on Zayn and he can tell the gorgeous boy is trying to bite back a grin.

“Alright, _Daddy_ , truth or dare?” Liam says smirking flirtatiously at Zayn. 

Zayn’s not trying not to smile once he hears that word come out of Liam’s mouth, he’s trying to remember how to breathe because, _God_ , does that sound good coming from the other boy.

“Dare,” he says while internally he’s thinking, _I’ll do anything as long as you call me that again_.

“I dare you to let out the loudest, filthiest moan you possibly can, _daddy_ ,” Liam answers.

And really, it’s more accident than payback but when Zayn moans the most obscene sound he’s ever made, he follows it up with a very loud and breathy “ _Liam_!”

Niall cackles at the look on Liam’s face and pats the boy’s knee in sympathy. But then, Zayn’s attention turns to Niall and he can see the pools of black that indicate blown pupils in Zayn’s eyes as he asks Niall if he wants a truth or a dare. 

He’s not had enough to drink for this he’s sure but Niall is horny, dammit. So he goes with a dare.

“Touch Liam’s dick. Flesh to flesh, no over the clothes bullshit,” Zayn dares licking his lips at the mere thought.

“Fuck. Alright,” Niall agrees far more easily than either of the other boys expected.

Niall shifts around so that he’s sitting shoulder to shoulder with Liam so that Zayn can clearly see that he’s following the rules and slowly reaches toward Liam’s trousers. Liam, ever the helpful one, unbuttons and unzips so that Niall will have better access and it occurs to Niall that Liam is just as eager to have _his_ dick touched as Niall is.

Niall slips his hand into Liam’s pants and his fingers graze the smooth skin of Liam’s swollen cock. He wraps his hand around it and watches as Liam’s eyelids flutter at the touch.

“Whip it out, Ni,” Zayn orders and Liam and Niall both turn to him with stunned expressions prompting him to explain. “I can’t very well tell you are actually touching it unless I can see you, can I?”

“Can’t you take my word for it?” Liam asks.

“Sorry, mate. No one involved in the dare is to be trusted,” Zayn answers with a wicked grin and a shake of his head.

“You just want to see Liam’s cock,” Niall mutters loudly, looking to Liam for permission. Liam is too busy paying attention to the fact that Zayn only hums in response to Niall’s ribbing. He doesn’t deny anything and that makes Liam impossibly harder. Which. Is now on full display for the Bradford boy to see as Niall has, in fact, pulled Liam’s dick out.

“ _Fuck_.” Zayn says quietly, licking his lips again.

Taking his hand back away, Niall notices that Zayn isn’t taking his eyes off of Liam and Liam isn’t taking his eyes off of Zayn’s mouth.

He sighs. He is way too good a friend to these fuckers.

“Z, truth or dare,” Niall nudges.

“Dare,” Zayn answers automatically even though he’s barely paying Niall any attention.

“Suck it,” Niall orders.

Of course, Liam is the only one who’s surprised when Zayn doesn’t hesitate, bending forward and taking Liam in his mouth in one swift movement.

Niall rolls his eyes fondly before heading out to the bathroom to deal with his own little problem. And if he uses the fact that he heard Liam breathlessly calling Zayn ‘daddy’ one last time to get himself off, no one has to know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for quicker updates on this one. And for once, I'm delivering. Enjoy!

“Love kissing you. Wanted to for so long,” Harry mumbles into Louis mouth as he kisses the other boy again, fingers messing up his once-perfectly styled hair. Louis doesn’t really care though. As long as Harry keeps kissing him the boy can destroy anything he wants. Hair. Furniture. Planets. Just not this one, please. 

“Why didn’t you say something?” Louis mumbles back, not giving Harry the time to answer before he’s diving back in for another taste of too pink lips.

“Mmm,” Harry goes with it grinding a bit in Louis’ lap. 

Louis’ hands quickly move to Harry’s…UGH, perfect little ass. He stops Harry’s movement before the boy can grind down again, pulling back to give Harry an admonishing look. 

“We’ve only _just_ managed to admit we want to kiss each other. I don’t think you’re ready for what I’ll do if you keep moving your hips like that, love,” Louis says and Harry can’t remember what air is for a moment as he lets _that_ little tidbit of information sink in. 

“Fuck, Lou. I’m _so_ ready,” Harry answers pulling Louis roughly back to his lips and taking up his grinding again. Louis gives on the kiss but his hands move to Harry’s waist and he tightens his grip putting a quick end to the grinding once more.

“Loooouuuuu,” Harry whines as he pulls back again. “I’ve said I’m into it. I want to do whatever you want. So, what’s the problem?”

“Harry Edward Styles, I’m not really looking for a friends-with-benefits situation,” Louis says simply hoping Harry will get his meaning.

Which. It’s obvious he doesn’t when the younger boy visibly deflates and he can’t meet Louis’ eyes anymore.

“Me either, Louis. What do you take me for?” Harry pouts as he pulls himself off of Louis’ lap but Louis doesn’t let him get far, pulling Harry back down to sit against his side.

“I’d say you’re more on the level of boyfriend material,” Louis prods gently while looking at Harry like he’s a bit of an idiot. An idiot that Louis is endlessly fond of and may even love just a little bit. Or a lot. Whatever.

Those two beautiful, magical words get Harry’s attention, have his head shooting up so that he can study Louis’ face. Slowly but surely a grin starts to replace Harry’s pout.

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend, Louis?” 

Louis shrugs in a nonchalant manner. He’s pretty sure his whole life has been building up to this moment. He might throw up if Harry says no.

“The position’s yours, if you want it,” Louis answers with a cheeky wink. And really, Louis deserves a freaking Oscar. He’s not shaking or anything. He doesn’t know how the fuck he’s holding it together but then Harry is crawling back into Louis’ lap and all thoughts that aren’t _harryharryharry_ vanish.

The next second Harry is crowding in, lips grazing the shell of Louis’ ear as he whispers his answer with a husky, seductive voice. “I want _all_ the positions, Lou.”

And that takes Louis’ mind to all kinds of dirty places that he wants to explore with his new _boyfriend_. And that word sends shivers down Louis back as he realizes all the doors that it will open, _has_ opened apparently as Harry, once again licking into Louis’ mouth, starts thrusting his hips, rubbing his crotch against Louis’ once more and this time, Louis doesn’t have to stop him. Louis can enjoy the feeling of his boyfriend getting hard against him, can imagine without guilt or shame what he wants to do to help Harry out in that area. He’s about to suggest they go somewhere less out in the open when a loud moan from down the hall breaks into their haze of lust and pulls the two apart.

“Oh, DADDY!”

Upon recognizing Liam’s voice, Harry starts giggling uncontrollably because he knows that’s a _thing_ for Liam and he can only imagine what’s happening to make Liam so vocal about it.

Louis, a look of disbelief on his face, turns to his boyfriend. 

“Oh my God! Is Zayn fucking him in there?”

“Close,” Niall answers with a wink as he emerges from the bathroom feeling much more relaxed but still vaguely disappointed that he had to help himself while everyone else has someone to do it for them. He’s not going to tell _them_ that though. He’d never live it down.

“What happened while we were…out of it?” Louis asks the blonde who takes a seat in Zayn’s old chair. Harry’s head is nuzzled into his neck as the younger boy struggles to control his laughter.

“We decided to keep playing without you,” Niall explains filling the two boys in on the details. “I dared Liam to call Zayn ‘daddy’ for the rest of the night…”

Harry’s giggling gets louder as he pushes away from Louis to look at his Irish friend. “That was you?!? _Nice_!”  
Louis’ starting to worry about Harry’s ability to breathe as the lad can’t seem to stop laughing.

Niall just nods like he expects to be praised, like he’s the master of truth or dare. “I thought that would be a good one. And then Liam dared Zayn to moan really loud but instead of just moaning he moaned Liam’s name. Did you hear that one?”

Harry and Louis looked at each other questioningly before both shaking their heads and murmuring ‘no’s. They must have been too busy paying attention to each other’s moans to hear anyone else's. Then again, loud Zayn still isn’t all that loud so maybe that’s why.

“Yeah, Zayn sort of sucks at being loud,” Niall confirms before going on with his story. “Then I was dared to touch Liam’s dick but Zayn didn’t trust either of us and insisted he had to see me do it. “

“ _Please_ ,” Louis scoffs. “He just wanted to see Liam’s dick.”

“ _That’s what I said_!” Niall exclaims with a laugh. “Anyway, I pulled Liam’s dick out and it got a bit creepy after that with the two of them staring at each other. Liam looking at Zayn’s mouth and Zayn staring at Liam’s dick. And me. Sitting there off to the side like a right git. So I dared Zayn to suck Liam’s cock and left them to it.”

“Did you _really_?” It’s Louis turn to laugh. “And he did it?”

“I didn’t stick around to watch but it sounded like it,” Niall answers with a shrug. They don’t need to know that he actually _did_ see Zayn’s mouth on Liam’s dick. Or that the image will probably be in Niall’s wank bank for a while to come. ( _Ha! Come._ ) “So, I guess the game’s over then.”

“Are you kidding me?” Louis answers with wicked grin. “Now, things are going to get _really_ interesting!”


	6. Chapter 6

There’s something strange in the air when Liam and Zayn emerge from the guest bedroom. It’s clear to anyone with _eyes_ that they’ve hastily tried to pull themselves back together after some kind of sexual activity. There are tell-tale signs that can't be helped one way or another lingering around them. Liam’s glassy, fucked-out stare, Zayn’s undeniably prideful smirk. Also, as much as Zayn has obviously tried to finger-comb his sex hair out, it’s a battle he just didn’t win.

Louis, Harry, and Niall keep their faces as straight as possible, trying to seem none-the-wiser. Harry’s always been a bit shit at acting though so Louis has to keep giving him little kisses and playful pinches, reasons to smile and giggle that have nothing to do with the fact that everyone now knows who Liam’s _daddy_ is.

Niall moves from Liam’s chair back to the couch, so that they can go back to their placements from the game. He has no problem schooling his features into a relaxed expression -he’s almost as good as Louis at this- as he watches Liam and Zayn take their seats once more. It’s evident that they would rather be touching but both must think better of it, and try to ignore the magnetic pull they feel towards each other.

“So,” Liam is the first to break the silence (if you can call the smack of Louis’ lips on Harry’s skin and Harry’s delighted giggles _silence_ ). “What now? Do you lads want to watch a film or something?”

“What?!?” Louis asks incredulously. “The game’s not over yet!”

“Pretty sure it is, Lou,” Zayn replies wryly.

“No way!” Louis rejects as Liam and Zayn give him these _looks_ like they’d rather not. He’s ready for it though. “Fine, we’ll vote. All in favor of still playing?”

And, of course, Louis, Harry, and Niall all raise their hands. 

“Majority rules!” Louis calls, sticking out his tongue in a childish taunt.

“Better watch it with that thing,” Zayn responds. “Might make Harry jealous, offering it up like that.”

Louis has to fight to keep the smirk from his lips because _jealous_ is exactly what he’s going for. Just not with Harry.

Ignoring the jibe, Louis turns to his boyfriend, taking his hand as he speaks. “Hazza, babe. Wasn’t it your turn to ask someone?”

“Oh, yeah,” Harry says barely able to pull his eyes away from his and Louis’ entwined fingers.

“Focus, love,” Louis’ voice whispers in his ear, breath ghosting over Harry’s skin. And, well, that’s just made it worse, hasn’t it? But Harry shakes it off. He’s got a mission and he wants to make his boyfriend proud.

Harry looks between Niall, Zayn, and Liam trying to appear as though he’s considering who to choose. 

“Zayn. Truth or dare?” Harry asks finally, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Zayn knows that look in Harry’s eye. Or he thinks he does. If he chooses truth, he just knows that Harry will ask about what happened in the guest room. So, dare would be a safer choice. Right? Harry does kind of suck at dares. 

“Dare,” Zayn answers, leaning forward in his chair.

Harry looks around again, his eyes landing on Niall. It occurs to Harry that Niall has gotten the least out of this night of youthful debauchery and Harry’s a good friend so, how can he work this to give Niall a nice time too? Hmm.

“I dare you to make out with Niall for as long as it takes Louis to drink a whole beer,” Harry decides.

Louis gives Harry’s hand a squeeze because _how perfect is his boyfriend_? Deceptively innocent-looking, while devious enough to leave the power in Louis’ hands. They must be soul mates.

Zayn looks nervously at Liam who gives a nearly imperceptible shrug before rolling his eyes and shrugging himself. If Liam doesn’t care, then Zayn certainly doesn’t. It’s not like what they just did in the privacy of the bedroom _meant_ something or anything. Zayn rises from his chair, rolling his shoulders as he moves, and walks toward Niall. 

Harry runs to the kitchen to get Louis a new, full beer. When he gets back, Zayn is settled over Niall’s lap, preparing himself to give Niall the snog of his life, to let Liam see what he’s missing. 

Louis takes the beer from Harry’s hand and smacks his ass in thanks before Harry sits, bypassing his spot next to Louis for a place in his lap instead. 

Zayn and Niall watch Louis expectantly so he draws his eyes away from Harry and raises the bottle to his lips. 

Niall is getting excited; he’s finally getting some action that he can participate in. Even if it is just part of a game. He sighs with satisfaction when Zayn’s lips finally touch his. And then he’s opening up for Zayn’s tongue, moaning at the feel, heavy and delicious, against his own. 

It’s been at least 30 seconds when Zayn looks over to see how far Louis’ gotten with his drink only to find the boy sipping it delicately. His eyes narrow because he should have known. Of course Louis would take his precious time. Zayn can just see Liam out of the corner of his eye, watching with a stony expression as Niall’s fingers find their way to Zayn’s hair, pulling him closer and not seeming to care about how long they are having to kiss. Niall’s eyes are closed and if the noises coming from his throat are any indication, he’s enjoying himself. Zayn might as well go along, he decides, closing his eyes again and kissing Niall with even more fervor. 

Louis is totally willing to let the Ziall make-out session go on for as long as he can manage but he can see Harry looking worriedly at Liam’s jealousy twisted features and he can’t do that to Harry. He could totally do it to Liam and Zayn. But Louis’ boyfriend is far too precious to have that frown etched on his face. So Louis chugs the rest of the drink quickly, slamming the bottle down on the table to bring attention to the fact that he’s done, it’s over, Zayn can climb off Niall’s lap now. Or now. Or _now_. 

“For fuck’s sake, he’s done,” Liam practically yells causing the two kissing boys to break apart with a start. 

“Right,” Zayn says calmly as he stands and walks back to his chair giving Liam an even stare the whole time. 

And well, if Louis was going for jealousy, it obviously fucking worked. 


	7. Chapter 7

It only takes 3 more turns before Liam cottons on to what Louis is doing. Zayn is practically seething at this point and remains oblivious but Liam can see the hint of mirth in Louis’ eyes as the Doncaster boy keeps turning everything into a way to pit Liam against Zayn. To make them jealous of each other. So, Liam decides to give Louis a taste of his own medicine.

“Truth or dare, Harry?” Liam asks. He’s sure that whatever Harry says, he can use it against Louis.

“Truth,” Harry answers not wanting to take dares anymore because the only person he wants to do dirty things with, now that he can, is Louis.

“Isn’t it true that you used to have a massive crush on Zayn?” Liam asks only feeling the smallest twinge of guilt at letting out one of Harry’s long-kept secrets.

Liam can hear the sharp intake of air that comes from both Harry and Louis, Harry aiming a look of utter betrayal his way.

Zayn is the one to break the silence finally breaking out of his anger and chuckling quietly, smiling at Harry. 

“Is that true, Harry? You fancied me?”

Everyone is looking at Harry like they really want to know the answer, especially Louis and Zayn. And Harry can’t take the pressure, has to hide behind his hands as he nods with a groan of embarrassment.

“You should have said something,” Zayn flirts playfully, “who knows what could have happened.”

“Keep your hands to yourself, Malik” Louis says only half-joking as he wraps an arm around Harry’s waist. “He’s mine now. You missed your chance.”

“Might not’ve if I’d known I had one,” Zayn answers throwing a wink at Harry (who has finally decided to peek out from behind his hands) and earning a not-so-playful glare from Louis.

“Alright, I’m gonna step in here and get the game back on track,” Niall says before anyone else can try to stake a claim on Harry. Lord knows the boy wouldn’t be able to handle it. It’s a good thing Niall’s little boot camp crush on Harry never came to light. And hopefully, never will.

Liam sits quietly in his chair congratulating himself on his success. 

Harry looks over at Liam with troublesome gleam in his eye. 

“Liam, truth or dare?” Harry asks with a smirk that’s verging on mean.

And suddenly, Liam thinks maybe telling one of Harry’s secrets wasn’t such a good idea.

“I just went. You should pick someone else,” Liam tries to skirt the question.

“Huh-uh,” Harry shakes his head. “There’s no rule about who you can and can’t pick so I’ll ask again. Truth or dare, _Liam_?”

Fuck. He’s not going to like this he can tell. He closes his eyes as he thinks, affords himself a short moment of regret for getting mixed up in all this, and finally, with a sense of resignation takes a deep breath and answers.

“Truth.”

“Is it true that _you_ have a massive crush on…,” Harry wants to do it, wants to teach Liam a lesson in the karma of not keeping your best friend’s secrets but honestly, Harry doesn’t really have a mean bone in his body. He chickens out. “…someone, right now?”

Louis looks at Harry like he’s crazy. He knows Harry was going to go for the kill, have Liam admit to everyone that he’s arse over tits for Zayn. And despite the fact that it might ruin Louis’ fun making them jealous of each other, he’d have been fine with it if it meant humiliating Liam after what he just did to make Louis question Harry’s feelings for him. Because seriously, he thinks, who in their right mind would choose _Louis_ when _Zayn_ was an option?

Harry can feel Louis’ incredulous stare and just shrugs in answer to Louis’ unspoken question as he watches the tension leave Liam’s shoulders. 

Liam knows he’s dodged a bullet, that Harry is too nice for his own good. 

“Yeah,” he answers hoping Harry can see the silent ‘thank you’ in his eyes even though he’s pretty sure even he thinks Harry should have ripped him a new one. “I have a pretty big crush on someone.”

Liam glances over to find Zayn’s eyes already on him, questioning. Liam looks away before he can give away the answer. Or maybe he just did. He looks around before coming back to Louis and he considers that maybe he shouldn’t be playing the jealousy game. Everyone knows that Louis doesn’t play by the rules.

So maybe it’s time for Liam to throw the rulebook out the window as well.

He stands from his chair, moving to tug on Zayn’s arm before he can talk himself out of it. 

“Can I talk to you for a sec, in the kitchen?” He asks trying to persuade Zayn with his eyes. 

Zayn looks up at him before letting out a deliberate sigh and getting up to follow the other boy into the kitchen. The second they are out of view of the others Zayn stops, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting impatiently for Liam to explain himself.

“Hey! No planning dares in there!” Louis calls from the couch.

“I’ll do whatever the hell I want,” Liam answers causing Zayn to raise an eyebrow at this new turn of attitude.

“Hi,” Liam say shyly when he sees that Zayn is staring.

“What do you want, Liam?” Zayn asks voice flat, eyes dull like he’d rather be anywhere else.

“Right, I should probably explain myself,” Liam says nodding as he thinks about his next move.

“That’d be--,” Zayn is cut off when Liam’s lips suddenly crash into his. He’s startled and a bit off balance so he reaches out to catch himself on whatever’s nearest. Which happens to be Liam’s hips. His fingers dig in when Liam’s tongue teases his mouth and he can’t stop himself from opening up automatically. He’s wanted this for so long.

They kiss deeply and passionately, totally oblivious to the whispered arguing that’s going on in the living room.

It’s a few minutes later before Zayn has the presence of mind to pull back. 

“What _was_ that, Liam?” He asks hoping he already knows the answer, hoping this means what he thinks it does.

“That was me finally growing a pair,” Liam answers, fingers trailing down one of Zayn’ cheeks as he watches the darker boy tenderly. “The crush that Harry was trying to make me admit to, it’s you. And what happened earlier, that meant everything to me, Zayn. Don’t think for a second that it didn’t.”

Zayn is watching Liam intently now. Lips parted like he wants to say something but the words simply won’t come. And then they mercifully do.

“So, why were you so cool about me kissing Niall, then? Like why did you let me do it?” Zayn asks thumbs tucking under the sides of Liam’s t-shirt and stroking gently against the skin there.

“Because I wasn’t sure that _I_ meant anything to _you_. I wasn’t sure it was my place to ask you not to,” Liam answers solemnly, leaning forward and hiding his face in Zayn’s neck.

One of Zayn’s hands finds its way up to the back of Liam’s neck, wrapping around skin and hair and pulling back gently but firmly so that he can look Liam in the eyes.

“You’re such an idiot,” Zayn says fondly before they’re kissing again more even more fiercely than before.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit angsty but I'm setting up for something good, I promise. Jealous Louis.

“You like _Zayn_?!?” Louis whispers at Harry harshly trying to make sure the boy in question can’t hear him in the kitchen. “What the fuck, Harry?”

Harry buries his head in his hands again. He has a tendency to hide when he’s overwhelmed. Louis is obviously upset with him and Harry doesn’t like it one bit.

“It was a long time ago,” Harry mutters through his fingers.

“Are you sure? Are you sure you don’t want Zayn instead? Seemed like he’d be up for a go,” Louis retorts, body stiff next to Harry as he crosses his arms resentfully. 

Harry sighs, ruffling his hair nervously with one hand while contemplating how best to calm his irate boyfriend.

“C’mon, Lou. Don’t be like that,” Niall argues on Harry’s behalf. 

Louis glares back at the Irish lad.

“Did you know about this, too? Did you all just have a nice laugh at my expense while I was mooning pathetically over Harry when he really wanted Zayn?” Louis asks, waving his arms about in exasperation.

“Louis, listen to me,” Harry says, catching a flailing wrist and stroking it with his thumb while it’s stilled in his grasp. “I never _wanted_ Zayn. I thought he was hot, sure, but I never actively tried to be with him.”

“Sure,” Louis spits out pulling his wrist back. He’s seen Zayn. He has _eyes_. Why can’t Harry just be honest with him? He huffs in annoyance and turns away from Harry and Niall, crossing his arms again, tired of fighting but still feeling defensive as he fights tears he doesn’t want anyone to see.

“Lou…,” Harry starts but he’s interrupted by Zayn and Liam returning from the kitchen, laughing with arms full of fresh drinks.

Louis narrows his eyes as he takes in the sight. The two boys were not acting nearly so friendly when they disappeared into the kitchen and now it seems almost like… Louis gasps as he catches Zayn throw Liam a wink. They’re _flirting_. How _dare_ they when Louis’ own love-life is crashing down around him before it’s even gotten off the ground. Jealousy curls in the pit of his stomach and he refuses to look at the curly haired boy next to him no matter how much he wants to. 

Instead, he does what he does best in these situations: he sulks.

Liam clears his throat as Zayn passes out the beer bottles.

“It’s my turn to ask but I’ve decided that truth or dare is rather boring at this point so I’m changing the game to ‘I Never’,” Liam says with a conspiratorial grin at Zayn.

Louis squawks crossly. 

“I know, I know. You want a vote, right?” Liam says to Louis receiving an affirmative nod in response.

“Fine. All in favor?” Liam asks.

Louis glares at Harry and Niall, _daring_ them to turn on him. 

Niall, for his part, just shrugs apologetically before raising his hand to accompany Liam and Zayn’s.

Harry won’t look at Louis even though he can feel the boy’s glare. Slowly, his hand joins the others. At least this way, maybe no one will get their feelings hurt anymore.

Louis scoffs, turning away from Harry.

“Fine,” he gives in, taking a swig of his drink, game be damned.

“Great,” Liam states, tilting his head as he thinks of how to start off the game. He grins slyly at Zayn when the statement comes to him. “I’ve never given a blowjob.”

“Tosser,” Zayn says just loud enough for Liam to hear but he’s smiling into the bottle as he takes his drink so Liam isn’t too worried.

Harry closes his eyes in regret of choosing to change games before lifting his drink to his lips.

“What?!?” Louis turns to him now, face showing nothing but shock and hurt.

“It was before I met any of you,” Harry says not taking his eyes off his bottle.

“Well, fuck,” Niall says before swiftly taking his own swallow of the bitter drink.

“Niall!!?!?” Liam says, laughter filling his voice at the shock of it all. Despite the events of the night, he’d still figured Niall to be the straightest one of them.

“What’s a drunken blowjob between mates?” Niall asks with a shrug. He’s good at those. He hopes it appears more casual than he feels. He hopes Harry appreciates what he’s done to take the spotlight off the younger boy.

“Well, let’s see if I can top that,” Zayn says looking around at the other boys, trying to think of something he can make them drink with. “I’ve never… had sex in a public place.”

Louis drinks, ignoring the eyes that are watching him until they weigh too heavily on his skin.

“ _Moving along_ ,” he says motioning a circle with the hand not holding his drink instead of giving them the details they want.

“Right, yeah,” Niall is eager to comply. Maybe if he can do this right he can fix whatever’s been broken in this group. “I’ve never been in love.”

Liam glances at Zayn as he drinks. Zayn smiles into his drink again as he joins the other boy. 

Louis hesitates but drinks, too. He can’t help when his eye catches Harry’s movement, or the way his eyes are drawn to Harry’s lips as the boy drinks as well. He looks up from Harry’s lips to find the boy staring back at him. He looks away quickly though feeling warm all over all of a sudden.

Harry clears his throat before taking his turn. Louis still doesn’t look up.

“I’ve never been in love with a girl,” he says, eyes never leaving Louis.

No one drinks.

Louis takes a deep breath. The problem is that he’s still hurt. It feels like there have been a thousand tiny arrows digging their way into his heart since he found out that Harry liked Zayn and it’s only gotten steadily worse. That’s his excuse. Because Louis has never done well with being the only one in pain. He is misery and he wants some company, damn it.

“I’ve never wanked to thoughts of Zayn.”

He does look at Harry this time. Watches. Waiting as Harry realizes that Louis isn’t going to give this up. And while Louis vaguely sees Liam drinking out of the corner of his eye, even Niall on the other side of Harry, his eyes never leave his boyfriend.

Harry stares hard at Louis for a good 20 seconds before slowly raising his bottle to his lips and taking a deep drink. He lowers his bottle, licks his lips, and raises it to take another long swallow. His eyes never leave Louis and they show nothing of what he’s feeling as he watches Louis’ expectant expression crumble the longer Harry drinks.

Once the bottle is empty, Harry slams it on the table and rises from his seat.

“Are you happy, now?” He asks not waiting for an answer before he walks out, locking himself in Liam’s room and hoping that they’ll all just leave him alone.


	9. Chapter 9

There’s a soft knock on Liam’s bedroom door. It hasn’t even been five minutes since Harry stormed off and he’s definitely not ready to speak to anyone yet.

“Go away,” Harry says from his seat on the edge of Liam’s bed not caring who’s doing the knocking. “Game’s over. I’m not coming back.”

“Harry, you do realize that I can unlock the door if I want,” Liam calls gently through the door. 

Harry sighs. Of course, he can. It _is_ his room. Giving in, Harry rises and opens the door before walking back and flopping down on the bed on his belly and hiding his face in his arms.

Liam watches from the doorway feeling horrible at causing his best mate such misery. 

“I’m sorry, Harry,” he says as he crosses the room to sit next to Harry on the bed. “This is all my fault. I should have kept my mouth shut about the crush you used to have on Zayn.”

“Yes, you should have,” Harry says into the duvet.

Liam sighs heavily and Harry can tell that Liam genuinely feels bad about blabbing Harry’s old secret and causing problems. Harry sits up shaking his head at himself. He can’t let Liam take all the blame. 

“It’s not _all_ your fault,” Harry says with a little smile, his friend already forgiven really as he puts a hand on Liam’s shoulder. “I shouldn’t have helped Louis make you and Zayn jealous of each other.”

“That was mean,” Liam agrees. 

“Yeah,” Harry nods because he knows it was. “It’s just… I have a really hard time saying ‘no’ to him.”

Liam laughs. “Haz, you have a hard time saying ‘no’ to _anybody_.”

Harry raises an eyebrow at Liam causing the boy to flush a little when he realizes how that statement could be taken.

“That sounded worse than I meant it to,” Liam admits.

Harry chuckles and pulls Liam into a hug to let him know that all is forgiven.

The two friends pull apart suddenly when there is a loud scoff from the doorway and they turn to see Louis standing there.

“Wow. You really get around, don’t you?” Louis asks, tone snarky as he stares straight at Harry before turning to leave.

Liam sees the hurt look Harry gets and rushes to stop Louis before the boy can turn away entirely. He reaches out, pulling Louis by the elbow to a standstill.

“Don’t do this, Lou,” Liam warns quietly. “You’ll only regret it later.”

Louis looks back at Harry over Liam’s shoulder and says the most hurtful thing he can think of. “I think I already do.”

Harry’s head hangs at that. Louis regrets them getting together. No matter how badly this night has gone, Harry could never regret the few sweet moments he got to kiss Louis’ lips and call the older boy his. Louis’ words cut deep.

“Louis, you don’t know what you’re saying,” Liam hasn’t let the boy go yet, doesn’t intend to until this is all settled. 

“Let me go, Liam,” Louis’ voice cracks a bit as he pulls away from Liam, turning to go sulk in the living room. Or possibly at his own flat. He hasn’t decided yet.

But Harry has heard it, the catch in Louis’ voice. He’s hurt. Harry had known he was but Louis was being so cruel that he’d let his own hurt drown it out. If Louis is hurt over this, that means that Harry still matters to him. That Harry can do something about this.

Harry pushes off the bed and brushes past Liam to yank Louis’ arm, spinning the boy around.

“Listen here, you wanker. I _used_ to have a crush on Zayn. For about 5 minutes. But then, I saw you. And everyone else just vanished,” Harry grips Louis a bit tighter because what he’s about to say goes much deeper than just a crush and he’s afraid it will freak Louis out and the boy will run, screaming in the other direction. “I have _never_ wanked to thoughts of anyone but you since the day we met, Lou. I haven’t even _seen_ them."

“Harry,” Louis says shifting a bit where he stands but not trying to get away. “I can’t believe that. You could have, literally, anyone you wanted. Why on Earth would you want someone like me?”

Harry can’t believe his ears. Could the boy who steals his breath away on a regular basis really be this insecure?

“Because you’re beautiful,” Harry says pulling Louis closer, satisfied that he’s doing something right when Louis doesn’t fight it. “You’re perfect in every possible way.”

His lips ghost over Louis’ as the other boys watch the two of them in awe. “And because I fucking love you, you twat.”

Louis’ lips crash into Harry’s, his hands desperately clutching at Harry’s shirt trying to pull him closer even though there is no space to fill. They are already pressed flush against each other, Harry’s hands on Louis’ cheeks refusing to let the other boy break their kiss. 

Not that he’s trying to. Louis thinks he could maybe live on the air that Harry is exhaling. He’d definitely be willing to give it a go.

Their fevered kiss finally breaks when Niall emits a cough that sounds suspiciously like ‘get a room’. But Louis isn’t done with Harry’s lips. He keeps laying pecks to Harry’s puffy, kiss-swollen mouth, interspersing apologies in between them.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. 

Kiss.

“I’m a jealous idiot.”

Kiss.

“Couldn’t stand the thought of you with anyone else.”

Kiss.

“Love you so much.”

Harry lets Louis peck his lips a final time but Louis’ words have him suddenly realizing that he wants _more_ and he doesn’t think he can wait for it. What has waiting ever gotten him? Nothing more than wasted moments where he could have been doing what he’s dreamed of doing for _years_ but wasn't. Harry is done waiting. He pulls Louis with him, pushing past Liam back into the bedroom.

Pushing Louis roughly down onto the bed, Harry crosses over to the door again, meeting a dazed Liam in the doorway.

“Erm, I hope you don’t mind us borrowing your bedroom,” Harry says patting Liam on the shoulder before pushing him back and slamming the door, locking it with a firm _click_. 

“I owe you one,” Harry yells through the door.

 _What?_ What just happened? Finally catching up, Liam bangs on his bedroom door with a closed fist. 

“Use the guest room, you horny bastards,” he yells.

He can already hear the distinct smack of wet lips through the door.

“Too late,” Louis yells back. “Already naked.”

Harry giggles at Louis’ lie, leaning in to kiss his delectable boyfriend some more. He’s not taking the time to move to the other room. He doesn’t want to give anyone or anything a chance to screw this up again.

“I still have a key,” Liam says as calmly as he can. “I can open this door and drag you two out.”

“That’s a bit kinky, Liam,” Louis calls between kisses as Harry continues to giggle into his lips. “Does Zayn know about this?”

Liam runs a hand through his hair feeling a bit exasperated. Until Zayn is next to him, taking his hand and calming Liam with his mere presence. He lets Zayn pull him away a little before turning back to yell at the door one last time.

“Wash the sheets when you’re done!”

And Harry thinks that’s a reasonable request as he finally, _finally_ slips his hand into Louis’ trousers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end folks. Thanks for sticking it out with me. 
> 
> Sorry this took so long. I didn't want it to end so I kept putting it off.

Louis groans at the feel of Harry’s fingers on him. He’s loved and wanted Harry for so long and he’s finally got him. It almost doesn’t feel real. And the boy loves him back, even after all of Louis’ stupid mistakes, everything he’s put Harry through.

Louis digs his fingers into Harry’s curls, crushing them in his desire as he pulls Harry into a kiss that has the boy’s hand stilling on Louis’ cock. But he’s kissing Louis back with such eagerness as his hand slips out of Louis’ pants to hold the older boy just as tightly so that Louis can’t bring himself to mind that Harry's attention has been diverted as they fall back together on Liam’s bed.

And even as they lay kissing, Louis’ hands can’t seem to keep still, always trailing off to some new part of Harry’s body that they want to memorize. Eventually he gets frustrated because there are too many clothes in the way and he tugs on the hem of Harry’s shirt letting the other boy know what he wants. Harry is quick to pull away just long enough to tear his shirt off, Louis’ quickly following, and then they’re back at it, kissing like they can’t breathe without the air from the other’s lungs.

Harry, in his too tight jeans, is rutting his erection against Louis', getting lost in the delicious friction as he lies on top of the other boy. And Louis is content to let him. Until he isn’t. Until he needs _more_. 

“Harry,” he whispers against his boyfriend’s lips.

“Hmm?” Harry hums as he moves to kiss down Louis’ chest, giving special attention to Louis’ nipples and making Louis lose his train of thought.

" _Fuck_ , I can see why Niall got hard from this,” Louis murmurs watching Harry’s pretty, pink lips close around the little nub of flesh.

Harry chuckles into Louis’ chest but doesn’t lose focus.

“Speaking of,” Louis continues trying to sound stern but too breathless to succeed. “No more nipple play with anyone but me.”

And Harry could argue, mention that it was _just a game_ , that Louis never had any competition to begin with. But he doesn’t want to chance another fight, not when he’s moving further down Louis’ torso and leaving a trail of wet kisses behind until he gets to the top of Louis’ trousers. Not when he’s _so close_ to Louis' dick. Which by extension is his too really. It is now, anyway. So instead, he agrees with no argument.

“Yes, Daddy,” he says playfully, sliding his tongue in a line across Louis’ stomach, just above Louis’ trousers.

Louis moans both from Harry’s words and his actions before reaching down and opening his trousers with lightning speed.

Harry giggles at Louis’ enthusiasm and helps the other boy take his jeans the rest of the way off.

Harry goes to climb back on top of Louis but the boy pushes him back again.

“You too, Hazza,” Louis says falling to the floor on his knees and tugging Harry’s jeans down his thighs. He doesn’t even get them all the way down Harry’s legs before he’s leaning in and sucking a bruise into the flesh of Harry’s thigh. 

Harry gasps at the feel of Louis leaving a lovebite in such a sensitive area. 

“L-Lou,” Harry calls tugging on Louis’ hair until the boy looks up at him with lust glazed eyes, “Fuck me.”

Harry’s voice sounds so broken and desperate as he begs Louis. “Please. Right now. Need so badly for you to fuck me.”

And then, in a blur of clothes and frenzied kisses and greedy touches, Louis finds himself stealing Liam’s lube and opening up his impatient boyfriend on the borrowed bed.

 

~@~

 

Liam sits in the living room with Zayn and Niall, head buried in his hands as he hears the first signs that he’s going to need to burn his sheets. 

Let’s just say that neither Harry or Louis are quiet about their passion for each other. Also, Liam’s wall is probably going to be dented before the night is over.

“Hey,” Zayn chimes from his seat next to the tense boy. “At least they aren’t fighting.”

Niall chuckles his adorable laugh and even Liam can’t find it in himself to stay grumpy. 

“I don’t want to be here for this,” he says before looking up and catching Zayn’s eye. “Want to go somewhere with me? A movie, perhaps?”

“Am I invited?” Niall asks watching the other two boys with a smirk. “Because I get the distinct impression that I’m not invited.”

Zayn looks from Niall to Liam before it dawns on him what Liam might mean.

“You mean, like, a date?” Zayn asks, his dark eyes wide with hope.

“I mean, like a _first_ date,” Liam answers with shy smile. 

And oh, how Zayn likes the sound of that, the promise of more dates to come.

“Will you hold my hand in the theater?” Zayn asks with a waggle of his eyebrows as he goes to retrieve his coat.

“If you promise to be quiet, I might even hold more than that,” Liam answers as he crowds into Zayn’s space, grinding a bit into the boy’s backside as he reaches around for his own coat. 

Zayn doesn’t waste any more time before he’s pulling the other boy out the door. “Later, Nialler!”

Niall sighs into the empty room, the sounds of Larry sex his only company. Niall always knew he’d end up alone when this little plan of Louis’ was over if it worked out. But that didn’t mean he had to keep being alone. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he dialed the number he’d had stored for ages but had been too nervous to use before tonight. 

“Hey!” Niall greets. “How do you feel about going out tonight with a sexy, slightly drunk Irishman?” 

“Or we could stay in,” he suggests before the voice on the other end of the line can answer. As they reply, the drunken smile slowly makes it’s ways off of Niall’s face in favor of a look of shock.

“Seriously?” He asks, not entirely certain that he’s heard right as his dick begins to stir at the suggestion posed to him. But indeed he has when his evening’s date repeats the filthy things they could do. “I’ll be there in five.” 

And if he slams the door in his hurry to get to his date, Harry and Louis don’t hear a thing.

 

 

 

 

Oh, how interesting tomorrow is going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I leave it up to you to decide who Niall called, be it boy or girl. Let your imagination run wild.
> 
> Special thanks to my good friend [ catbixby2060](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bixcattv/pseuds/catbixby2060) for listening to my ideas and helping me figure out exactly where this puppy was going.


End file.
